


Lugubrious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [290]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee is not happy with the current state of affairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/16/2000 for the word [lugubrious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/16/lugubrious).
> 
> lugubrious  
> Mournful, dismal, or gloomy, esp. in an affected, exaggerated, or unrelieved manner.
> 
> This is for jane_x80, a bonus for [The Pizza Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9095893). Now if I could just figure out what to write her for her bday.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), and [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Lugubrious

“That's just great.” McGee sarcastically commented as all the lights went out. 

Gibbs just closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could, right now, while attempting to ignore McGee’s commentary.

McGee continued on with a lugubrious expression. “Now, we won’t have any warning about what they’re going to do next.”

Gibbs grunted. “Stop worrying. They’re clearly waiting for something or they would have hurt us more already.”

“That’s not as comforting as you think it is.” McGee grumbled.

“Relax.” Gibbs growled.

McGee continued to worry, but quieted down so as to not piss off his boss. While Gibbs didn’t have access to him now, Gibbs was sure to make him pay if they got out of this. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering out loud though, “Do you think this is somehow related to Tony? Or were we just in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“It’s related to Tony.” Gibbs was absolutely certain of that.

“How can you be so sure?” McGee asked.

“My gut.” Gibbs stated simply.

McGee whispered. “I hope you’re wrong boss. I’d rather Tony not be in this much trouble.”

Gibbs grunted, but said nothing further. He too wished Tony wasn’t involved in whatever this was, but knew beyond a shadow of a doubt with Tony’s penchant for trouble that his disappearance was somehow linked to whatever was going on in this fake store. He also had a bad feeling that they were keeping McGee and him around to use against Tony somehow.

Of course, they would be in for a surprise when they tried to use Gibbs and McGee against Tony. Gibbs still had a number of tricks up his sleeve. He just wanted to gather more information about what was going on before utilizing any of them. He wanted to be underestimated, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
